


Falling Out of the Closet

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Trapped In A Closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 21:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7818706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Draco and Harry are trapped in a closet by their friends they are forced to answer questions after being infected by a gas form of Veritaserum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling Out of the Closet

Harry held his glasses to his face a he ran down the Great Hall. Magic fireworks chased after him. He highly doubted that this was an accident made by Hermione as he had to hide in a closet from the fireworks, where one shocked looking Draco Malfoy sat.

"Draco," said Harry breathlessly, pressed against the door. "I'll just go-" he shook the doorknob. Locked. He whispered alohamora but to no avail.

"I've been trying to get out for twenty minutes which means this is an extremely well set-up." Said Draco. Was it just Harry or did he actually look nervous. He had stood up and was tapping his fingers on the wall behind him.

"So," said Harry turning to Draco. At that moment a jar of little paper slips apparated into the room on the floor. Then must was released. "Veritaserum," whispered Draco as they breathed in the magical gas.

"I think- I think they want us to answer the questions." Harry was now sitting in front of the small jar looking at the little pieces of parchment with scribbles; Hermione's scribbles.

Draco sat down across from Harry and picked at the parchments. "I guess I'll pick one and we'll both answer it. I assume the door will open when we answer all of them." Harry scratched his head and picked the first one up to read.

"What's your favorite color?"

"Silver."

"Okay, uh, red."

Draco raised his eyebrows at that obvious answer and fiddled with his shoelace.

"Uh, first crush?"

Silence from Draco.

"Okay, well I guess mine was Cho Chang." Admitted Harry. "Who was yours?"

Draco's face dimmed in the one light bulb closet. He mumbled out a name.

"What?"

He mumbled again just slightly louder.

"What?" Asked Harry again.

"BLAISE!" Draco took a sharp breath and held his head in his hands. He trembled and swallowed. "Don't tell anyone."

"I won't. Let's just finish the questions." Harry became more nervous by the second. If these were the things that were gonna come out he didn't think he wanted to play anymore. Time passed and they got through every question except one.

Harry took a deep breath and unfolded the last piece of parchment.

Who do you love?

He gasped and began to breath abnormally. He folded the parchment back up quickly.

"Potter, what's it say?"

Harry crumpled the paper up and threw it to the corner of the room. He stood and slammed his fists and hand on the door. Draco leapt across the room the room and un crumpled the parchment.

"Oh- oh God."

"I refuse to answer that!" Yelled Harry. He trembled out of something that wasn't quite anger but was pretty close. Fear.

"No, we have to. Harry we'll give in eventually we have to." Tears welled up in both their eyes but none came out. They were holding on. Harry sat down across from Draco again.

"I just- I need a minute."

"It's you," blurted Draco. He gasped and covered his mouth. "No, no, god, NO!" Draco stood and slammed his fists against the wall like Harry had with the door. Tears flooded from his eyes as he crumpled to the floor. His hands covered his head as he laid across his legs.

harry began to cry as well, but from happiness. "Why didn't you tell me?" He rushed over to Draco and pulled him up. "Don't Harry." He tried to push him away but Harry grabbed his head and pushed their lips together.

They opened their mouths and their tongues entwined. Draco let a soft moan escape his throat. His hands trailed to Harry's back. He ran them underneath his shirt and gripped it tightly. Harry's fingers wrapped around Draco's blonde hair. A loud and abrupt moan came from Harry.

Their whole bodies pressed together. "Draco-Draco what's that?" They stopped and walked over to the door listening carefully. Squeals and giggles. Harry tried the door and it opened with ease. They fell out to see all the girls from eighth year crowding around the great hall giggling plus Seamus, Blaise, Dean, and Ron. But Ron was slightly disgusted.

"Shit!" Whispered Draco. Harry grabbed his hand. All eyes were on them.

"It's about time!" Said a girl from the back.

"Draco, I think we just fell out the closet on our faces."

 


End file.
